


If We Aren't Lonely

by falling02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor Harry, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Patient Louis
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling02/pseuds/falling02
Summary: 「吃藥吧，Louis，再不吃藥你晚點會很不舒服。」Harry拍了拍他的額頭示意他坐起，自己則循著熟悉的路徑到廚房倒一杯溫水，還有那些新帶來的藥粒，原本的那包藥估計找不回來了。也許只是寂寞，所以即使相對無言也需要對方待在自己身邊，也許只是寂寞，所以儘管在彼此身上獲得不到自己欠缺的碎片也必須攀附住像漂流木的對方才能生存。但也只能是他在身邊，視線範圍容不下第二個身影的存在，即便如此也沒有人可以以感情的名義說服一切是否合理。所以拿寂寞來塘塞當作藉口，世界的齒輪就能夠照常運轉，誰也不會虧欠誰。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇比較特別一點，只是因為自己生病所以一時興起想寫的文。  
> 單純丟了一個Patient ! Louis / Doctor ! Harry設定，沒有完整的架構，每一個章節存在同一個世界觀裡、但同時可以當作獨立的短篇觀看。  
> 沒有完結、沒有連載，想寫就丟一篇，沒想法就不寫。  
> 《If We Aren't Lonely》大概就是這麼任性的存在吧。

　　如果我們不是寂寞。

　　那我們他媽還能是什麼？

　　Louis坐在他臥房的陽台上，就坐在一塊一塊磁磚拼砌而成的地板上，頭側倚靠著陽台的冷涼，該死的夏天，他想。

　　他不討厭夏天，從任何方面來看都不討厭，他只是想替所有人事物冠上一個咒罵。 所以，該死的夏天。

　　該死的夏天。可現在是他媽的冬天。

　　Louis吸了一口菸，吸得太大口以致於肺葉無法承受菸草過度嗆鼻味道，他用力的咳嗽並在咳嗽間的縫隙罵道，「媽的。」

　　好了，夠了。關於他充滿批評又只會抱怨的人生，夠了。

　　把只燃了一半的菸丟到陽台另一點的角落，那裡還有其他被同樣方式遺棄的菸蒂陪它，接著雪下了起來，抹掉眼角嗆出來的眼淚，Louis面無表情的看著那根菸漸漸熄滅。

　　人大概就像那樣吧，燃盡了就被丟棄在角落，任由踐踏。沒敢再多想，沉默著閉上眼，也許這樣睡去也不是個壞選擇。好冷。

　　好

　　冷

　　。

　　再次睜開眼是因為丟在陽台門邊的手機響著，好吵，動了動落了幾片雪的手臂，但Louis沒有起身去接聽，好麻煩。

　　看著手機因震動而左右小幅度移動，直到整個世界重新墜回安靜，視線依然停留在手機上，屏幕亮著未接來電的提示接著鎖起黑色屏障。重新安靜了，終於、終於。

　　也不過半分鐘的沉默，再次被打破，銀幕上亮著一個人的照片，半身的，只有側面，微微低著頭沒有太多起伏的表情。還是剛剛那個來電人。

　　手腳被冷風吹得很痛，脊椎也因為固定姿勢太久而發麻，但Louis決定起身，以好的方式結束那吵得要命的鈴聲。

　　「嗨，Styles醫生。」他以一種愉快的語調說著。

　　對方沒有立刻回應，短暫的沉默裡似乎能看見他輕輕皺起的眉頭，「Louis.」他一直都不太喜歡Louis那種過分愉快的語調。

　　「今天過得怎麼樣？Harry？」Louis改以稍微親近一點的方式喊他，關於他們的通話一直都有種不約而同的默契，第一通電話一直到被強制切斷Louis都不會有任何接通的動作，第二通電話響了一半他才會慢吞吞的接起。

　　事實上Haary已經是幸運的那個人，換作是其他人，Louis連看都不會看一眼，放任潰爛，直到好幾個小時後的某一時刻想起來才會稍稍考慮回撥的可能性，或者他根本就不會想起來。手機對他而言不過是具有鬧鈴作用的吵鬧東西，嗯，也許還有Harry.

　　「早上預約的病人沒來，空等了一個小時，後來就去看書和其他病人的病歷了。還得另外再跟那個病人約時間，有點麻煩。」Harry據實以告，並非是帶有暴躁的那種麻煩情緒字眼，只是在行政上有些棘手，所以他的語氣僅有無奈。

　　「我猜我是好的那種病人了？A+等級？」Louis的手還是凍得很痛，他決定進屋。

　　「不，無庸置疑的不。」Harry依然秉持著誠實的精神，用Louis本該會失去耐性但他沒有的緩慢語速說道，「你才是最麻煩的那一個，為所欲為、我行我素得要命。」

　　但是卻奇怪的把Louis逗笑了，「難道在你還是實習醫生的時候，你的指導醫生沒有告訴過你，應該給予病人積極的正向評價嗎？」他的手恢復了一半的知覺。

　　Harry嘆氣了一聲，「以對你的認識，我想那種批評對你來說是一種特殊加冕。」

　　這次Louis是真的笑了，是，沒錯，他確實是這麼認為。

　　「吃藥了嗎？中午的。」嘆了口氣以後Harry才切入正題。

　　「忘了。」Louis回答，語氣不在意到令人咋舌的地步。

　　「忘了？」Harry重複，再次皺眉。

　　「忘了放在哪，忘了後來有沒有找到，忘了就算找到了有沒有吃。反正那包藥是不見了。」他只好耐心的跟Harry解說，怎麼這傢伙就是不懂他就是個浪費醫療資源的混蛋？Louis好幾次這麼抱怨過。

　　所以這樣的對話也不是第一次。

　　「唉。」最後都是Harry簡短的嘆氣作為結尾。

　　盯著已經熄滅的半截菸，無論從哪方面來看Louis都是個浪費東西的人，他根本沒有真正的抽完幾枝菸。

　　在即將掛斷時Harry又開口，「在外面嗎？陽台？在的話現在快點進屋洗個熱水澡吧。」

　　「為了接你電話所以進屋了。」所以在那之前都在陽台，這是言下之意。

　　「去洗個熱水澡吧。」Harry重複。

　　「我晚點帶吃的過去。」補充。

　　「我吃不下。」這是Louis的回應。

　　「我知道，你掛斷吧。」因為Louis討厭被掛電話。

　　作為Harry最麻煩棘手的病人，他實在很盡責，但Louis決定去洗澡，凍死和耍任性，他選Harry。嗯，他知道Harry根本不在選項內。

－

　　Harry在Louis走出浴室時已經坐在客廳的沙發上了，後者以頂著半濕的頭髮、圍著一條浴巾、並挑著一邊眉毛的姿態出現，「Harry.」大概是沒意料到對方這麼早來。或是他泡在水裡太久，他看著泡得起皺的指腹思考。

　　走過Harry身邊的時候Louis彎下身吻他，僅止於嘴唇間的觸碰，接著極其自然的走開了，看著他走到另一個堆了幾件衣服的沙發那，「Louis，你的浴巾掉了。」浴巾落地的瞬間Harry移開了視線，語氣依然平靜。

　　「賞心悅目，嗯？」Louis笑，套上一件質地極好的柔軟毛衣和松垮的運動褲，吹乾頭髮後坐在Harry左手邊。不是緊緊挨著的，但距離上仍能說是貼近。

　　不是情人，也不是什麼炮友關係，唯一可以連上線的就是病患與醫生的關係。但是又不只是病患與醫生的關係，有哪個醫生會有病患家的鑰匙？無法解釋的微妙氛圍，有種什麼平衡一直維持著這樣的關係，既然沒人出聲遏止那就這樣下去吧，他們說。

　　「我不餓。」他們一起盯著眼前那包白色的塑膠購物袋，那句話是Louis說的，也在Harry的意料之內，他永遠都那麼說。我不餓、吃不下、不想吃。

　　估計中午也沒吃飯，Harry揉了揉額角，真難照顧。

　　「如果只是為了攝取一天足夠的營養，你為什麼不乾脆開個營養劑給我吃。」皺了皺鼻子，這是對方的回應：「多少吃一點墊墊胃，你不能空腹吃藥。」所以Louis還是從袋子裡翻出一個四四方方的紙餐盒，也拿了另一個塞給Harry。

　　Louis通常都吃不完，這次也不例外，盒裡剩下的食物全都交給Harry，後者也會無奈地解決掉，反正我的病又不傳染、你也不喜歡浪費食物那你吃吧，Louis是那麼說的。

　　斜斜的背靠著Harry半邊的身體滑著手機，雙腳離開地板轉而平放在沙發上側坐著，看了幾封新郵件又翻了翻幾個文件檔，「無聊。」他下了評論，關起手機扔到沙發角落。

　　Louis用鼻子嘆了一口氣，手臂交叉環於胸前，動了動身體調整姿勢，幾近是挨著Harry的狀態，閉上眼睛。

　　「你要睡了？」Harry撥開遮蓋住Louis額頭的頭髮，室內只有他們的聲音顯得建築安靜而孤寂。

　　「只是很無聊。」背順著Harry滑下到沙發上，後腦杓靠著他的大腿，Louis睜開眼看他，不帶任何表情。

　　「吃藥吧，Louis，再不吃藥你晚點會很不舒服。」Harry拍了拍他的額頭示意他坐起，自己則循著熟悉的路徑到廚房倒一杯溫水，還有那些新帶來的藥粒，原本的那包藥估計找不回來了。

　　也許只是寂寞，所以即使相對無言也需要對方待在自己身邊，也許只是寂寞，所以儘管在彼此身上獲得不到自己欠缺的碎片也必須攀附住像漂流木的對方才能生存。

　　但也只能是他在身邊，視線範圍容不下第二個身影的存在，即便如此也沒有人可以以感情的名義說服一切是否合理。所以拿寂寞來塘塞當作藉口，世界的齒輪就能夠照常運轉，誰也不會虧欠誰。

－

　　「她把陽台上的菸蒂清走了，所以為了讓一切看起來一如往常，只好製造更多菸蒂。」Louis說，始終沒有記起最近負責住屋整潔的新人的名字，只負責整潔不負責三餐上的照顧，因為那基本上都被攬在Harry身上了。

　　伸手去拿床頭櫃上的菸盒，裡面只剩下一半不到的菸，但看了看Harry又把盒子完好如初的放回去，Harry會唸他在室內抽菸。周身赤裸靠著床頭，柔軟的棉被是他們身上唯一的遮蔽物。

　　「Carol？」Harry趴在枕頭上一手托著臉頰看他，「少抽點，別造成人家困擾。」

　　結果只是換來對方嫌棄的表情，「她才造成我的困擾。」

　　最棘手麻煩、難照顧的病人，當之無愧。

　　Harry沒忍住就笑了，帶著一直以來對Louis的無奈，撐起身子離開床邊時吻過他的嘴角，隨後便走向浴室。

　　嗯只是因為寂寞吧。加大的雙人床另一側少了重量，看著對方裸身的背影，Louis想道。雪不知道停了沒有。

　　Harry在半小時後離開了Louis家，於是一切又恢復原狀，一棟只容得下一人份寂寞的冰冷建築。

　　「睡前的藥記得吃。」

　　Louis換了新床單。

－

　　他本來應該開著新聞頻道當背景音樂然後看幾份文件或什麼的，但驅使之下Louis走到了廁所，他站在那裏很久、很久，直到平息胃裡翻騰上來的那份嘔意才轉身離開，但離開沒多久又用快走的步伐回到廁所，因為那股嘔意又重新找上他。

　　他大概這樣持續了將近兩個小時。好幾次喉頭上升一股酸味都被他忍住了，Louis真的很討厭嘔吐這件事，雖然對他來說並不是什麼稀奇事但他就是討厭，一旦吐了就停不下來。

　　但最後他還是跪在馬桶前吐了出來，Louis以為已經結束而去漱口的時候他又吐了一次，「靠。」迎來短暫的平息時他咒罵，但燒灼的喉嚨讓他的聲音聽上去更沙啞，抹掉眼角生理性的眼淚。

　　估計吐一吐就沒事了，他猜。

　　可他的猜測從來沒有準過，沒多久他又重新回到這裡，他開始怨恨起廁所，上吐下瀉了不知道幾次、他甚至都記不清楚，只是靠著牆站著。總會沒事的，Louis開始說服自己。

　　大約站了十幾分鐘確定自己不會再吐以後他走回房間，坐在床邊看著牆上的時鐘，十一點多，安靜地看著自己的腳尖，邊平復剛吐完的急促呼吸。

　　Harry睡了嗎？他不確定，但是他一個人應該還可以，只是出了點突發狀況。

　　良久，Louis發現一切根本沒有要穩定下來的意思，他感覺得到自己的心臟跳動，呼吸困難，用力汲取著現在顯得珍貴的氧氣。抬起頭盯著時鐘裡移動的秒針，一秒一秒數著心跳。

　　能消停了嗎？Louis想破口大罵，卻只能奄奄一息的用力呼吸。

　　129下。

　　他又等了十分鐘左右卻還是喘個不停，Louis開始漸漸感到絕望，他的心率依然很快。該死。可能又更快了一點。

　　滴

　　答

　　滴

　　答

　　｜

　　｜

　　他還是撥了電話。

　　嘟

　　嘟

　　嘟

　　…

　　……

　　喀

　　。

　　「Louis？」感謝老天，他還醒著，Louis看著剛過十二沒多久的時針，他想笑，但無奈他現在實在辦不到。

　　他試著叫Harry的名字但只是變成無法聽辨的氣音，Louis只好果斷放棄，臉頰貼著冰冷的手機螢幕繼續大口呼吸。

　　「Louis，」Harry表現得並不慌張，Louis聽見Harry開始收拾包包的聲音，「冷靜點，不要想跟上心跳的速度，盡可能吐氣得慢一點。」

　　見鬼，你覺得我能嗎？Louis翻白眼。

　　但不置可否的是Harry聲音裡的寧靜感染了他一些。

　　擴音器裡有車門關上的聲音，Harry大概正開車趕來，而他開始感到手腳發冷幾乎連手機都要拿不住。離開床邊的時候他感到一陣暈眩，扶著靠近自己的物體或牆壁走回廁所，好幾次差點摔倒，他的房間太空曠了根本沒有什麼能夠讓他攙扶的東西。

　　吸氣與吸氣間Louis努力的擠出了一句話，「如果讓我發現你在晚餐裡下毒，我會開除你。」

　　「還有力氣開玩笑看來你好轉得很快啊。」

　　「我真的會開除你。」Louis沒拿穩手機，手機摔落地面的聲音在廁所很明顯，但他沒有餘力去撿拾，在Harry趕來之前他又吐了兩次，腹瀉了一次。他真的很懷疑他一整天都沒吃幾餐到底能吐些什麼。

　　－

　　心率測量儀上用規矩的電子數字顯示著122，Harry拿掉夾著Louis右手食指的心率測量儀，並且要求Louis大致描述所有狀況：他離開沒多久（大約九點多）開始頭暈想吐，持續了兩個小時，十一點開始上吐下瀉，大概有六、七輪，一直到十二點多又吐了兩次、腹瀉一次。頭很痛、肚子很痛、全身都很痛、很累、很不舒服。

　　綜上所述大概是Louis斷斷續續講出的原話，Harry沉吟了一會兒，「大概是腸胃炎。」不嚴重，Harry說。

　　「晚餐有毒。」他還在耍嘴皮。

　　沒好氣地看著Louis，「總之先吃止吐跟止瀉藥吧，我去拿水。晚一點心率就會慢下來了，你只是吐得太劇烈太頻繁。」他以站著的優勢摸了摸坐在床邊Louis的頭髮，馬上就被Louis的手給拍開了。

　　Louis討厭Harry離開他的視線，因為他每次回來手上都會多一杯溫水還有新的藥粒，「先吃下去吧，你還有點發燒，如果半小時後還在發燒再吃別的藥。」他把手上的東西遞給Louis。

　　「我不要，吃完這個我就不要吃藥了。」Louis將那些鮮豔的膠囊跟藥錠混著溫水吞下時，聽見坐在他旁邊的Harry輕嘆了一口氣。

　　他有個麻煩又任性的病患。

　　乖乖吃完藥後，Louis有氣無力的靠著Harry，嘴裡一直碎唸著什麼，他討厭吃藥，他不想吃藥，嘔吐真的好噁心，腹瀉也是，全部都很噁心，什麼都不想吃，水也不想喝……Harry跟了他這麼久真的沒找到一個讓他閉嘴的方法。

　　二十分鐘後他們又量了一次心率，98，還是高於他平常的心率但慢下來了，測量的時候Louis翹了翹被心率測量儀夾住的食指，一臉無趣的看著連接著的電線晃來晃去，接著換來Harry拍了一下他的手背，「你為什麼生病都不能安分點。」

　　他真的覺得沒人比這個人還要幼稚了，因為Louis模仿著他的語氣重複了一遍他說的話。

　　有哪個接近三十歲的人會這麼說話的嗎？

　　又過了十分鐘，心率降回82，總算正常了。但Louis沒有要離開他的打算，「我好累，喉嚨好痛。」

　　「要睡了嗎？」Harry問，但是沒得到回應，「心情不好？」

　　「對。」Louis回答得很簡短，每次只要病情變嚴重或是又生了什麼病，Louis就會是這個反應──我不高興。你不管用什麼哄我，我都不高興！

　　「和你相處很傷腦細胞。睡覺吧。」怎麼會這麼難伺候，Harry看了一眼時鐘，一點二十分，「我會留下來，免得你半夜又有什麼狀況。」

　　Harry站起身準備繞到床的另一邊時發現Louis還在看他，眼神裡堆滿不悅，「怎麼了？」但Louis還是沒打算說話。

　　我想吻你。Louis瞪他。

　　「真打算開除我？話說在前面，我沒下毒，你知道的。」他們又看著對方好一會兒，直到Harry看穿他的意圖。

　　「晚安，不舒服再告訴我。」他彎下腰親了Louis的額頭，後者沒有躲開，哼了一聲掀開被子摔進枕頭裡。

　　意思大概是：雖然你聰明一點了，但我還是不高興。

　　後來Louis半夜爬起來吐了一次，每隔半小時到一小時就會莫名其妙地醒來，早上五點二十一分醒來後就沒再睡著，這讓他心情更差了，一直到下午Louis才施捨般的願意講幾個字。

　　嗯哼，他是挺喜歡Harry的，只是他真的很煩人，總有那些該死的藥。

　　好吧，他是挺喜歡Louis的，只是他真的很難伺候，總是那麼恣意妄為。

　　「「果然是寂寞吧，喜歡那樣的人是瘋了不成。」」

　　-Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

　　Louis早上醒來的時候不是很舒服。但他還是在Harry起床時也跟著梳洗，雖然他並沒有要去哪，但他就是討厭Harry在卻還是一個人醒來──哦，對，Harry昨晚在這過夜了──看了看鏡子裡正在刷牙的Harry，後者也沒遮掩的看了回去。Louis皺著眉，從一早起來就如此。

　　當然Harry也注意到了這一點，作為他的私人醫生他當然會注意到。雖然就算說Louis長年心情都很差，表情不悅也說得通。

　　不過他還是得去上班，他不是只有Louis這一個病人，儘管他被強制將Louis放在第一位。

　　Harry吐掉嘴裏的泡沫，漱口結束並把牙刷清洗乾淨放進洗手台上的杯子裡──嗯哼，他在這有一枝自己的牙刷，他很確定正常的醫療關係不會有這樣的情況發生，但他們的狀態一直都很特殊──「不舒服？」

　　Louis涼涼地看了他一眼沒說什麼，如果不是持長期相處下來知道他還有起床氣的話，Harry會以為他是單純因為身體不適而不高興了。

　　默默的在心裡再給Louis一個負評，他真的很難相處，Harry走出浴室。

　　從衣櫃裡拿出一件掛在裡面的白襯衫（再一次，非正常醫療關係），邊套上袖子邊走到臥室的落地窗邊，兩側拉起的窗簾沒有露出一點縫隙讓窗外的光線照進來，扣好襯衫的鈕扣後，Harry唰一聲的敞開兩片灰藍色窗簾布，自然光一下子占滿了沒開啟主燈的昏暗臥室，他半瞇起眼看著天空，扣起袖扣。

　　似乎快下雨了，占據整片天的灰白色積雲顯示出這樣的訊息。昨天還是晴天呢。

　　噢，難怪，看來某人要暴躁一整天了，雖然他本來就脾氣很差。Harry不由自主地為要承接他整天情緒的自己感到同情，今天只有半天班，這代表中午過後他都得看Louis的眼色猜他在想什麼了。

　　短時間內天氣變化太大，晴轉陰雨的狀況尤其是，再加上上週Louis半夜把棉被全都擠到Harry那（這讓Harry不得不隨時起來幫他蓋被子，他幾乎整晚沒睡好嗎），他理所當然的感冒了。

　　總和以上所有狀況，Louis會打上整天的噴嚏，不過其實光是打噴嚏是不會讓他發脾氣的，他雖然性格確實很差但還不至於到那種程度，最讓他感到煩躁的是打噴嚏以外，他會流眼淚流個不停。

　　看起來他媽的遜透了。這是Louis的原話。

　　Harry轉過身時Louis剛好走出浴室，Harry走到床頭邊蹲下打開抽屜，那是他用來放一些Louis的日常用藥的地方，樓下的廚房也有一個這樣的抽屜，Louis恨透了那抽屜，他也曾經把整抽屜的藥全丟掉過。

　　那故事說來話長，但總之後來他再沒丟過裡面的藥罐了，Harry強烈禁止類似的事情再發生。

　　在瓶瓶罐罐中挑揀，他拿了兩罐藥瓶，接著又為今天Louis的過敏多拿了第三個，Harry想Louis會為藥劑量的增加而不高興，但他也習慣了。

　　Louis悠悠晃晃地走在他前面下了樓梯，「Louis.」Harry喊他，對方停下腳步回頭看著Harry直到Harry走到他一旁，「穿上，不要抱怨。」他塞了一件亞麻灰色的外套給Louis，接著自顧自的繼續走下樓彎進廚房。

　　「真專制。」Louis默默說了一句，Harry當然沒聽到，他慢條斯理地走完剩下的樓梯邊套上外套。

　　Harry負責了早餐的部分，Louis很乖巧的坐在餐桌前看著Harry忙碌的背影發呆，一般來說他會滑個手機，看看有沒有新郵件，接著處理一些簡單的事務問題，只不過今天他基本上什麼也做不了。

　　……哈啾！

　　晨起的第一個噴嚏，Louis知道要沒完沒了了，揉了揉鼻子，Harry見慣似地沒有回頭關心他的狀況，他還得在早飯過後逼迫Louis吃藥，再說這位難處理的病患特別討厭別人看到他那樣子。沒多久Louis就打了第二個、第三個噴嚏，他的眼睛開始發酸了，眨了幾次眼以後眼眶已經匯聚了足夠讓他視線模糊的眼淚。

　　再眨一次眼，Louis的睫毛都被淚水給沾濕，無法承重的眼眶也把過多的眼淚排除在外，他開始揉眼睛，抹掉滑過臉頰的生理性淚水。

　　等到Harry轉過身時手上已經端著兩個盛上食物的盤子，「吃吧。」他說道，順便替Louis拿來一包全新的衛生紙。

　　一點感謝意思都沒有的快速搶走Harry手上的衛生紙，抽出幾張衛生紙擤鼻涕，「不要看我。」Louis惡狠狠地說著，怒視著Harry。

　　剛說完Louis又打了一個噴嚏，Harry知道他是真的想凶狠起來，但他噴嚏連連又一直掉眼淚的樣子實在讓人感覺不到任何的威嚇，甚至還有種無理取鬧的任性感，往嘴裡塞了口食物，Harry還是忍不住小聲地笑了。被拔掉爪子的貓。

　　「再笑我就開除你。」每次只要這樣Louis就會威脅Harry要開除他，但他從來沒有哪次真的這麼做過，Harry也不以為意，就當是他Louis Tomlinson作風的另類撒嬌。

　　整個早餐的過程Harry都在看坐在對面的Louis打噴嚏、抹眼淚，還有看他因為打噴嚏越來越陰沈的表情，今天大概會過得很辛苦。抽了一張衛生紙抹抹嘴巴後，Harry繼續看著Louis吃早餐（也因為打噴嚏的關係，他的速度比平常慢了一倍），直到餐盤上的東西被完全消滅。

　　「還好？」Harry問。

　　「你覺得我看起來好嗎？」Louis諷刺的回應，幾乎是每一句話的結尾都會附帶一個噴嚏。

　　「還有餘力生氣，大概挺好的。」Harry眨眨眼，擺出了方才的三瓶藥罐，與一小包裝有鮮豔藥粒的藥袋，後者是Louis平常服用的藥物，而前者是為這幾天的感冒和今天的過敏所準備的，「來吧，吃藥。」再把一杯裝著溫水的玻璃杯推到他面前。

　　來吧，吃藥。Louis在心裡翻了一個大大的白眼，說得好像是件多愉快的事情似的。

　　只要他乖乖吃完藥Harry的工作就暫時完成了，中午下班過後的事情就再說吧。

　　有時候Louis會覺得那些藥才是他的主餐，他就是個該死的藥罐子，吃飯也不過是為了吃那些飯後才能服用的藥物，一個噴嚏過後他還是咕嘟咕嘟地和著溫水把藥分成兩次吞嚥。其中一個膠囊還不小心被他咬破了，瞬間在嘴裏散發的苦味讓Louis皺起眉頭。

　　該死的早晨，該死的藥，該死的天氣，該死的過敏。

　　是就算把整杯水都喝完那股苦味都還會存在，連減輕的意願都沒有的那種苦。

　　該死的藥味。

　　準備越過Harry把玻璃杯放進水槽時Louis轉過身，抓著Harry襯衫領口的力道不算小，所以那裡留下放射狀的皺褶，Louis用力的吻了他，不管感冒是否會傳染給他的可能性（反正他的抵抗力肯定比Louis好），舌頭探進對方口腔。

　　對於對方突如其來的吻Harry也算是習慣了，他高興就吻Harry、不高興也吻Harry，被吻的那人也不甘處於被動，回應了Louis的吻，在舔過他的舌苔時Harry總算弄清楚怎麼回事，好苦，他皺了下眉但很快就舒展開來。這算是什麼報復？

　　Harry得回去確認Louis病歷上的年齡是不是亂填。

　　Louis在Harry嘴唇上嚙咬了一下，有一瞬間的痛覺閃過，直到他嘗到帶有鐵味的血絲，「藥很苦。」Louis放開他時低聲說，順手把玻璃杯放進水槽裡。

　　而Harry失笑，相處得再久，他也永遠都不知道怎麼反應Louis各種莫名其妙的舉動。

　　送走了Harry──正確來說是Louis盤腿抱著靠枕坐在沙發上打了一個噴嚏後看著Harry穿上鞋走出門，聽著汽車啟動的引擎聲隨著駛離的遙遠而漸漸消失──他砰一聲的躺下，Harry去上班了。

　　Louis常常說他的小診所可以關了，反正他付給Harry的私人醫生費用足夠他用一輩子，只要Louis沒有不小心死掉的話，而Harry也總是回應他那是他的生活模式，從工作超時最後累倒的大醫院離開以後，開個工作時間相對起來比較自由的診所會是實現生涯規劃最好的辦法。期間也有不少次幾間大醫院前來請Harry去上班，畢竟當時他所處的位置可不低。醫療成就也同樣是的。

　　但他始終沒有答應，也從未告訴過Louis，雖然他想Louis也許知道。

　　如果去那些大醫院工作的話，Louis要是出了什麼狀況他也沒辦法立刻抽身，光是這一點就讓Harry從來沒考慮過那些提議，雖然說醫生是個博愛、拯救生命的職業，Harry也是抱著這樣的心態一路成為一位好醫生的，但他還是自私了。

　　還是Louis需要他的時候隨時出現這樣最好。

　　真是可怕的想法。明明個性那麼讓人難以忍受。

　　負責打掃的女傭在半個小時後出現，「叫Carol還是叫Cathy的女人，Harry提過她的名字。」Louis想，還是維持著那個姿勢，並且斷斷續續的打噴嚏、流眼淚，擤過鼻涕的衛生紙全都隨意的往一旁的地面上丟，他真的恨透了過敏害他猛掉淚的這件事。

　　「早安，Mr.Tomlinson.」大概是叫Carol的女人對他禮貌性地打了招呼。

　　停頓了幾秒Louis才回應，「早安。」

　　隨後Carol便開始簡單地打掃起房子，偌大一棟住宅但只有Louis一個人住著、偶爾還有Harry，除了Louis蓄意製造的混亂，其實都算是蠻好整理的。

　　主臥室陽台的菸蒂掃到一邊就好，不然他會發脾氣，今天天氣不大好，過敏也會讓他心情很差。我已經讓他吃過早上的藥了，副作用會讓他睡上幾個小時，不必擔心會被遷怒波及。如果他睡著了幫他蓋件毯子吧。

　　Harry離開後和Carol通話的內容大致就是這樣，他覺得自己比起醫生更像保母之類的。

　　眨掉眼角的淚，Louis看了一眼手機裡顯示的時間，還有四個小時又二十三分鐘。

　　他好無聊，除了打噴嚏跟擦眼淚以外什麼都不能做，也沒心情看什麼該死的文件。

　　但他開始想睡了，是不是過敏藥的副作用，Louis模模糊糊的思考著，好吧比起一直打噴嚏，他更傾向於睡上一覺。

　　Harry最好在他醒來的時候就回來。

　　否則就等著被開除吧。

　　-Fin.


End file.
